1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a computer readable medium storing therein a program. The contents of the following Japanese patent applications are incorporated herein by reference, No. 2008-091506 filed on Mar. 31, 2008, and No. 2009-039508 filed on Feb. 23, 2009.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video signal transceiver system is known in which a long-time exposure video and a short-time exposure video are separately compressed to be transmitted at the side of the camera, and the transmitted two types of data are separately expanded and combined at an arbitrary ratio to be displayed as a wide dynamic range video at the receiver side (e.g., Patent Document No. 1). In addition, a monitoring image capturing apparatus is also known which separately captures an image of a plurality of subjects having different luminance and in different positions in a screen, at respectively different exposure times, and outputs the plurality of subject images as separate video signals having adequate exposure (e.g., Patent Document No. 2). In addition, a playback system is known which captures and displays a series of sequential video images at least at first and second exposure times different from each other (e.g., Patent Document No. 3).
In the above explanation, Patent Document No. 1 is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54921, Patent Document No. 2 is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-5893, and Patent Document No. 3 is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-519534 (translation of PCT application).